<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>форма пустоты by kaita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407442">форма пустоты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita'>kaita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band), シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Light Angst, Multi, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>никто не знает, что возможно в космосе, и чаще всего мы верим в то, во что верить не стоит, но иногда надежда - немыслимая, не имеющая под собой никаких оснований - преобладает над здравым смыслом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Lee Chaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>форма пустоты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>and i'll mirror images back at you<br/>so you can see the way i feel it too<br/>(ц)</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Падение</b>
  </p>
</div><i>В ночь, когда я его встретил, шёл дождь. С тёмного неба падали крупные, тяжёлые капли, разбивались о такой же тёмный асфальт, превращали его в смешение пыли и моющих средств, какими здесь было принято чистить переходы. Всё это пенилось далеко внизу, словно пародия на прибрежные воды океана, и уходило в многочисленные стоки. Я смотрел, как он идёт ко мне - не обращая внимания на дождь, шумевший вокруг, и людей, которые так же, как и я, пытались спрятаться под узким навесом, - и видел только-</i><p>- Это что, закос про Мураками? - Чеён бесцеремонно заглядывает через плечо, наваливаясь всем весом. - Который Харуки. <br/>- Ты вообще в курсе про личное пространство? - конечно нет, не первый день знакомы. - Отвали.<br/>Да ага, кривляется Чеён, изображая сразу возмущение, неодобрение и насмешку, есть у неё такое выражение лица. Даже оборачиваться не надо, чтобы увидеть, Чанбин затылком чувствует.<br/>- Рановато для мемуаров, - слышно, как поскрипывает сидение, когда его касается спина, и потом чуть тише - хруст пальцев, дурацкая привычка на всю растопыривать и сжимать обратно в кулак, как перед вылетом. - И лучше бы ты косил под того, который Рю. Только представь: “Непрекращающийся дождь в неоновых огнях расчерчивал его лицо на две половины, на одной из которых была написана животная похоть, а на другой отражались звёзды, с которых он пришёл ко мне”. Просто отпад!<br/>Щёки заливает красным ярче любого неона и Чанбин некстати вспоминает, что на одном из спутников системы и правда идут неоновые дожди. Никто вживую не видел, дураков-то нет под кислоту вставать даже в страже, но снимкам с Вояджера всё ещё можно верить.<br/>- Просто отпад, - повторяет он, сворачивая экран записной книжки. - Не знаешь, зачем нас собрали?<br/>Не-а, пожимает Чеён плечами. Её форма слишком напоминает небезызвестные комбинезоны защитников Токио-3 (плакат с мисс Лэнгли Чанбин сто лет назад ещё притащил с самых нижних уровней, как и пару древних видеокассет, чудом выживших в этом осколке цивилизации, так что он в теме), одно утешение - уже через несколько месяцев совместной работы это всё слишком приедается.<br/>- Что-то про гаун, - шепчет Юна, перегибаясь аж с третьего ряда. Её грудь при этом соблазнительно упирается в плечо Чеён и Чеён немедленно начинает пошло двигать бровями. - Или про новую систему питания, я не поняла.</p>
<p>Чанбин равнодушно отворачивается. Возможно, Юна так шутит (тогда гауны и система питания в одном предложении это очень своеобразный юмор, десять из пяти), возможно, просто тупит (и тогда это не имеет значения, стабильность как она есть). В голове медленно продолжают ворочаться мысли, раз за разом откатывая в прошлое, потому что прошлое это и утренние полчаса, и вчерашний день, и месяц назад, и десятилетия до того момента, как гауны пришли в систему.<br/>- Ты как? - Хёнджин усаживается рядом, по привычке, которую сам же себе и придумал. - Дамы, привет.<br/>- Виделись с утра, - лениво тянет Чеён. <br/>- Не припомню, - так же лениво тянет в ответ Хёнджин. - То вроде была Черён, хотя наверняка скажу только при отсутствии формы.<br/>Юна сдавленно хихикает. Наверное, потому, что её Хёнджин никогда ни с кем не путает. <br/>- Я нормально, - кивает Чанбин. <br/>Выглядит при этом так, будто убеждает в этом самого себя, и в достаточной степени так оно и есть, все понимают. Хёнджин верит в его “нормально” так же, как в чудесное светлое будущее, но на правде не настаивает. Не нужна ему эта правда, у него сложно с такой правдой, какую выбрал себе Чанбин, ему просто хочется, чтобы тот снова стал прежним. <br/>- Мемуары пишет, - встревает со своего места Чеён. - Тебя в них нет, если что.<br/>И не будет, выразительно проговаривает она одними губами, потому что вокруг уже слишком много народу для такого небольшого помещения, а какие-то понятия о личном - пространстве, чувствах, отношениях - у неё всё-таки есть.</p>
<p>Про гаун, вопреки ожиданию, ни капитан Им, ни его заместитель почти ничего не говорят. Новой информации мало - лаборатория работает в усиленном режиме и от них, пилотов стражей и единственной надежды тех, кто ещё мог выжить на Земле, а так же будущих поколений, что будут рождаться наверху, требуется такой же усиленный режим. Чанбин сомневается, что в том хаосе, который сейчас представляет его родная планета, мог действительно кто-то выжить, но иногда на поверхности ещё мелькают россыпи огней, иногда компьютерная сесть станции ловит обрывки радиопередач. Иногда надежда - немыслимая, не имеющая под собой никаких оснований - преобладает над здравым смыслом, потому что поколение Чанбина уже не первое, родившееся здесь и ни разу не ступавшее на поверхность вообще какой-либо планеты. <br/>- Рацион опять урезают, - расстроенно шепчет Чеён. - И за поясом засекли новое скопление. Похоже, что идёт прямо к нам.<br/>- Заткнись! - шипит Хёнджин, искоса поглядывая на Чанбина. - Мы что, глухие тут, по-твоему?<br/>- По-моему, ты зануда, - тут же кривляется Чеён. - Красивая бессмысленная зануда.<br/>Старая песня, они препираются по поводу и без столько, сколько помнят себя, но оба знают, что прикроют спину друг другу даже ценой своей жизни. Не потому, что иначе нельзя - потому, что у них больше никого нет.<br/>- Напишу прошение сменить мне команду, - бубнит Чанбин. - Хочу летать с Джису и Сынмином, они молчат и не парят мозги.<br/>Джису, будто хренов телепат, шлёт ему воздушные поцелуи с другого конца ряда.</p>
<p>У них было время выучиться обращению со сложной техникой, было время освоить управление космическими кораблями, выведенными на орбиту спешно, почти без экипажей, потому что никто не хотел становиться самоубийцей - а встретиться с гауной тогда означало именно это. Некоторые корабли рискнули и ушли, сумев использовать жалкие импульсные подачки от астероидов и изменившейся общей массы родной планеты, чтобы набрать вторую космическую. Некоторые исчезли без следа. С течением времени соотношение сил постоянно меняется, но Чанбин ещё помнит дни, когда каждый вылет оканчивался чьей-нибудь траурной церемонией, и в количественном соотношении люди по-прежнему проигрывают гаунам - <i>иным</i> в принципе. У них было время довести стражей практически до неуязвимости, а собственный генотип практически до новой формы жизни, чуть-чуть не хватило, но лаборатория обещает, что уже следующее поколение будет способно если не частично функционировать в открытом космосе, то как минимум использовать рассеянные по всему пространству фотоны как источники не только света, но и энергии. Мы становимся растениями, шутил Джисон, боевыми и опасными, но тем не менее. Ощущение, что он рядом - стоит только протянуть руку - настолько сильное, что приходится стиснуть зубы и сжать кулаки. <br/>- Нам нужен ещё образец, - вклинивается в монотонные мысли голос замкэпа. - Это позволит лучше понять врага и усовершенствовать нашу защиту.</p>
<p>Пристальный взгляд Ынби цепляется за Чанбина на несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем она так же внимательно смотрит на каждого из присутствующих пилотов, пресекая возражения и любую возможность диалога. Приказы не обсуждаются.<br/>- Ненавижу их, - мрачно бурчит Хёнджин, уставившись в пол. - Не.На.Ви.Жу.<br/>Не очень понятно, гаун, приказы или руководство. <br/>- Пойдём вместе, - Чанбин разжимает пальцы и легонько гладит его по колену, чувствуя молчаливое одобрение Чеён. - И на этот раз обойдёмся без потерь, лады?</p>
<p>Без потерь не получается почти никогда. И ни один из ушедших кораблей уже давно не шлёт никаких сигналов. В рассеянном свете солнца станция, узким кольцом опоясывающая Луну, выглядит прекрасно и обречённо - каждый раз, глядя на неё снаружи, из усыпанной звёздами бесконечности космоса, Чанбин думает, что им тоже нужно уходить. Потом отворачивается и не думает, но знает, что уходить некуда. Именно космос привёл Джисона к нему, и именно космос забрал его обратно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b> Свет</b>
  </p>
</div><i>Удержать его на месте было невозможно - постоянное движение, вот как я описал бы самую суть этого человека. Ветер, пойманный и навеки запертый в клетке рёбер и сетке вен, искал выход с настойчивостью, достойной всех ураганов Юпитера. Лишь иногда, в редкие минуты, что мы делили на двоих, я видел в глубине его глаз вовсе не этот бесконечный и, по сути, бессмысленный хаос непостоянства, а звёзды. Их свет шёл из самой глубины-</i><p>Из глубины станции идёт монотонный, нутряной гул, вынуждающий сердце сбавлять удары до несвойственного ему ритма. Ежедневные проверки двигателей, к которым не привыкнуть, соляной привкус во рту, от которого не избавиться.<br/>- На самом деле, - весело говорит Чан, безрезультатно оттирая руки от смазки, - привыкнуть можно ко всему. <br/>- Тебе виднее, - соглашается Чанбин. - Ты старший.<br/>Его лицо при этом максимально серьёзно, отчего улыбка Чана становится ещё шире. Он в последний раз комкает тряпку в руках, засовывает её в один из многочисленных карманов своего рабочего комбинезона и переводит взгляд на стража. Стражи - чудо инженерной мысли, вершина того, чего успели достичь люди за недолгое время между появлением на снимках известного космоса первого скопления гаун и их приходом в систему. Почти неуязвимые, почти божественные доспехи, способные нести в себе пилота и крохотный ядерный заряд, только и действующий на эти чудовищные порождения кошмара. По крайней мере, так считается. <br/>- Я старший, - в свою очередь соглашается Чан. - Поэтому ты должен меня слушаться.<br/>Серьёзность на лице Чанбина становится совсем карикатурной. Он слушается приказов и иногда Чеён - когда по-другому уже не получается. Старшинства тех, кто не выходит в космос, он не признаёт по умолчанию, хотя во всём остальном уважение к Чану граничит с обожанием. Чан разбирается в стражах лучше любого здесь и на всех обитаемых кораблях и станциях, Чан знает в них каждую деталь, каждое соединение, каждый миллиметр поверхности, способной отразить всё, кроме, наверное, боли, идущей изнутри, из того, кто пилотирует. Чан собрал его стража, едва не уничтоженного последней атакой гаун, практически заново, и никто не сказал ни слова, хотя по правилам нужно было пустить его на запчасти, а Чанбина отстранить или вообще перевести в уборщики.<br/>- У нас мало ресурсов, - словно читая эти мысли, говорит Чан. - А ты - ценный ресурс, капитан это понимает. И тебе, в отличие от многих, предоставлен выбор.</p>
<p>Какой выбор возможен, если ты всего лишь человек, пытающийся выжить в месте, для этого не приспособленном? Чанбин буквально закусывает губу, чтобы не сорваться. Его не спрашивали, чего он хочет - ни медсёстры в блоке начального развития детей, ни инструкторы, обучающие взаимодействию со стражами, ни тем более гауны, явившиеся в их непростой мир из мира намного более страшного и чужого. Спрашивал только Джисон, по-детски широко улыбаясь, и с каким-то тревожным, щемящим чувством ждал ответа.</p>
<p>- Как только радары засекут их хотя бы в пределах орбиты Марса, вы должны быть готовы, - ладонь с намертво въевшейся в неё грязью и частичками металла, пыли и чёрт знает чего ещё, скопившегося в ремонтном блоке за годы работ, тяжело опускается Чанбину на плечо. - Просто помни, что на этот раз ты должен вернуться и желательно живым.<br/>- Я что, когда-то возвращался мёртвым? - бубнит Чанбин, придвигаясь поближе. - Я усвоил урок. <br/>Гул обрывается резко, с коротким и особенно неприятным шипением, и сразу же сменяется писком внутренней линии связи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Чанбин отлично помнит, как впервые увидел гауну - помнит действительно, без прикрас, без всяких неоновых дождей и придуманных памятью деталей. Похожая на огромного осьминога из аниме или фильмов ужасов, величественная, мерцающая гладкими боками, гауна инстинктивно вызывала желание бежать. Ужас, который затопил при виде её разделения на множество более мелких особей и их практически неуязвимость для любого вида оружия, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с этим желанием. Запись первого контакта показывают всем в обязательном порядке и забыть его подробности больше уже не получается.</p>
<p>“28-й, курс на ноль три вправо”</p>
<p>Равнодушный голос Хёвон иногда наводит на мысли, что лаборатория-таки достигла определённых успехов в модифицировании генома и как минимум один экземпляр, начисто лишённый эмоций и эмпатии, у них уже есть. Пусть даже Чеён и рассказывает про неё всякое пошло-интимное, поверить в эти россказни может только дурак. Или Хёнджин.</p>
<p>“понял, принято”</p>
<p>Лучше бы сегодня там сидела Йена, с ней и посмеяться можно. Пока преодолеваешь сотни километров пустоты, в голову лезет кошмарное количество всякой дури и самоубийственных мыслей обо всём сразу, и присутствие своих особо ничем тут не помогает, потому что им всем достаётся то же самое - одиночество в пределах своей группы на пути к потенциальной гибели. Йена сыплет анекдотами больше, чем Джису воздушными поцелуями, с ней никогда не скучно.</p>
<p>“51-й, как вы?”<br/>“твоими молитвами. ты вообще молишься?”<br/>“на фотографию замкэпа, ахаха”<br/>“даже у меня нет фотки замкэпа, эй!”<br/>“у тебя есть чанбинина! не считается!”<br/>“у меня не только его есть, и что”<br/>“вы приближаетесь к цели”<br/>“принято”</p>
<p>Шелест включённого эфира создаёт иллюзию единения, ненадёжной нити, связывающей их всех со станцией и между собой. Я не один, повторяет Чанбин как мантру. Я здесь не один.</p>
<p>“нет, я не молюсь, 51-й. но для тебя сделаю исключение”</p>
<p>Чанбин улыбается, представляя широкую улыбку Хёнджина, большие чёрные глаза Хёвон, ехидные ямочки на щеках Чеён и точно такие же - у Черён, которая ждет их на станции. Улыбается невозмутимости Йеджи и Юны, привыкших к подобным разговорам, улыбается теплу, беспрестанно идущему к нему от них всех, и монотонному перечислению координат Сынмином, который на этом задании за старшего. Улыбается даже когда гауна занимает большую часть пространства перед ним, неизменно ужасная и прекрасная, единая в своём множестве.<br/>- Чанбин, - Чеён переходит на звук между ними двумя.<br/>- Я вижу, - ровно отвечает Чанбин. Смертельный заряд аккумулируется на кончике копья, продолжающего одну из конечностей стража.<br/>- Чанбин, это не он, - помехи сильнее, чем при мысленном контакте. Космос всегда разговаривает, так же, как и они, всегда фонит во всех диапазонах. - Если ты опять... Это не он.<br/>- Откуда тебе знать наверняка, - хмыкает Чанбин скорее чтобы позлить, нежели из несогласия. Нужно несколько минут для полной зарядки, и потом ещё от десяти до пятнадцати - на второй импульс. - Если мы даже не понимаем толком, что сами гауны такое.<br/>Лица сменяют друг друга в быстрой последовательности и каждый, наверное, видит какое-то своё, или, как редкие счастливчики, не видит ничего, но Чанбин к счастливчикам не относится. Тошнота подкатывает изнутри тугим комком - в прошлый раз было так же.<br/>- Такого порядкового номера не было ни на одном корабле, - в голосе Чеён слышится и просьба, и злость. - Кто угодно тебе подтвердит. <br/>Это скопление намного меньше тех, что нападали раньше, есть шанс разобраться с ним и выполнить задание, не потеряв никого. Станция координирует действия, распределяет цели, оптимизирует и этот шанс и их собственные, но Чанбин и так знает, что нужно делать.<br/>- Я пошёл, - он отключает звуковой канал, оставляя только молчаливый поток физических данных на дисплей стража и мысленную связь с Хёвон, чтобы не нарушать субординацию. - Следи за тылом и не попади под удар, Пёрышко.<br/>Наверняка она там рявкает что-то вроде “сам ты Пёрышко”, но это не важно, не в первый раз.</p>
<p>“7 0 2 й з д е с ь”</p>
<p>Голос чужой и одновременно очень близкий. Как и лицо, непостижимым образом накладывающееся на внешний экран скопированного гауной стража. Как связь, которую больше не чувствует никто и не должен бы чувствовать Чанбин. Новый сигнал идёт оттуда, из центра рассыпающегося убийственными копиями комка, и высвечивается на дисплее чуждыми, на уровне инстинкта отвратительными символами. Тошнота борется с желанием сдаться и ответить. </p>
<p>“7 0 2 й з д е с ь а т а к у ю”</p>
<p>- Прости, - шёпотом повторяет Чанбин, разгоняя своего стража до предела. - Прости. Прости. Прости. </p>
<p>За секунду до взрыва он успевает заметить ещё одну метаморфозу, невозможную, невиданную прежде. Сколько бы гауны не копировали свои жертвы, это всегда настолько же идеально точно, насколько и бездушно, если это слово вообще применимо к ним самим и их творениям. В ослепительной вспышке гауна распадается на части, части снова на части и эта цепочка будет бесконечной в том смысле, что инициируемый распад невозможно проследить до конца. Чанбин думает, что в таком случае и гауну никогда не возможно уничтожить до конца. Что в таком случае именно они - вершина эволюции. И что в таком случае логично и закономерно, что человечество медленно гниёт в своём спасительном хаосе, а его защитники медленно идут к чему-то совершенно неизвестному. </p>
<p>В сжатом металлическом кулаке трепыхается кусок кошмара - для лабораторных и уж каких там приспичит ещё исследований - но даже вырванный из материнской оболочки он продолжает мерцать мягким розоватым светом, красивым и смертоносным. Гауна перед взрывом улыбалась, и эту улыбку Чанбин знает лучше всех прочих.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b> Тишина</b>
  </p>
</div><i>Космос разговаривает, это всем известно, при этом парадоксальным образом звук не может распространяться в нём. Невесомый свет, идущий во главе волнового фронта информации, в какой-то момент оказывается частицей с массой и энергией, которые можно измерить. Среди звёзд, планет и блуждающих в поиске вечного покоя астероидов находятся места с аномальными силами и неподвластные даже нашей фантазии воплощения жизни. Таким же виделся мне он - полным парадоксов, которые невозможно измерить, силы, которую невозможно понять, света, которому невозможно сопротивляться. Я и не сопротивлялся, разрешал себе тонуть в нём, разрешал ему топить меня и-</i><p>- Хэй, я могу помочь тебе, - от жаркого шёпота хочется зажмуриться. - Ты же знаешь.<br/>Чанбин знает. Совместимость в девяносто пять процентов не просто слова, это больше, чем связь между близнецами, больше, чем взаимная интеграция компьютерных систем стражей и управляющего центра при выходе в космос, больше, чем любое соответствие, которое Чанбин может себе представить. Таких случаев, напоминающих слегка искажённый эффект близнецовости, зафиксировано всего-то ничего, по пальцам обеих рук пересчитать можно. Количество близнецов, рождающихся на этой станции и прочих, растёт с каждым годом, и количество таких же высокосовместимых тоже, хоть и медленней, но пока они скорее исключение из правил. Чеён знает его как себя. В полёте, в чрезвычайной ситуации это - огромный плюс. Во всём остальном...<br/>- Не надо, - Чанбин врёт со всей возможной искренностью. Надеется, что она поймёт. - Ну пожалуйста.<br/>- Ты хочешь, я хочу, - не унимается Чеён и ёрзает на его коленях, прижимаясь так, что кровь приливает и к ушам, и в паху. - Что, у вас с Джисоном было так же?<br/>Она знает, что у них с Джисоном не было никак, но нашёптывает варианты, предполагает, как могло бы быть, повторяет имена снова и снова, пока они не сливаются в одно сплошное непроизносимое слово в голове у Чанбина, растерявшего всю волю к сопротивлению.<br/>- Господи, Чеёни, - готовность, с какой Чеён оказывается под ним, могла бы расстроить, если бы это была не Чеён. - Да замолчи уже.<br/>Он не любит её так, как мог бы, как должен бы, как предсказывает их идеальная совместимость, но он тоже знает её как себя и от этого знания тоже ничуть не легче. Если бы все чувства, все связи, всё невысказанное случилось между ними двумя, было ли бы ему больнее - Чанбин понятия не имеет.<br/>- Пойдёшь со мной в лабораторию? - спрашивает он после. <br/>- Не-а, - Чеён лежит к нему спиной, по выпирающим позвонкам скользит бледный луч света и она кажется обманчиво беззащитной. - Лучше посплю, пока есть время.<br/>Что значит примерно “вали отсюда и думай о своём Джисоне где хочешь, только не рядом со мной” и это не то чтобы странно - сама же каждый раз напрашивается, провоцирует - только всё равно в какой-то момент разница между ней и Джисоном становится чудовищно непреодолимой и осознавать это должно быть тоже чудовищно больно. </p>
<p>У нас не было ничего такого, думает Чанбин, пока идёт долгими тусклыми переходами от жилого сектора к столовой, от столовой к зоне отдыха, от зоны отдыха к складам и дальше, по длинному пролёту, на самый верх, где в целях безопасности располагается научный центр, практически на внешней стороне кольца станции. Ничего не было, но мы оба хотели. Просто в этом бесконечном космическом океане времени именно времени нам и не хватило.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В лаборатории тепло и пахнет сладко, тревожно, ещё не ясным, но уже чувствуемым на самом краю понимания новым знанием. <br/>- Чеё- а, это ты, - оживление в голосе Минхо заметно гаснет, хотя нельзя сказать, что он не рад его видеть. Рад, конечно, мало кто любит заходить сюда. - Пришёл проведать моих подопечных?<br/>- У тебя их несколько? - Чанбину немного легчает, что испортил чужие ожидания. - А пауки считаются?<br/>- Черён вытравила всех, - вздыхает Минхо. - Поэтому нынче у меня только два экспоната для твоего личного цирка уродцев. Второй тебе понравится.<br/>Минхо, как и все, не верит, что гауны способны на какой-то контакт, кроме абсолютного уничтожения одной из сторон, которое при всём желании сложно назвать даже попыткой попытки контакта. Но при этом его взгляды намного шире и демократичней любого из тех, кого Чанбин знает, к тому же именно по его настоянию гаун вообще изучают. Под ободряющим взглядом Черён - точной копии сестры, разве что на сантиметр повыше и характером чуть поязвительней - Чанбин послушно идёт сначала к первому отсеку.<br/>- Номер раз, - неторопливо поясняет Минхо. - Я склонен согласиться с тобой в том, что гаунам подвластна поистине вечная жизнь, потому что чего я только не делал - не дохнет. Но и не восстанавливается в полной мере. Хотя данная метаморфоза весьма занимательна.<br/>По всему отсеку расползается сияние - ровное, розовое, до противного знакомое и до противного же чуждое. Каждый вылет Чанбин боится столкнуться с гауной один на один, и каждый вылет ждёт этого, не признаваясь в подобной слабости даже себе. Кроме сияния в отсеке ничего физического нет и от этого ещё страшнее, хотя Минхо уверяет, что тут всё, во-первых, герметично, а во-вторых, взорваться может только в одну сторону - в открытый космос.<br/>- Иди сюда, - что-то в его голосе вынуждает напрячься. - Тут ещё занимательней.<br/>Чанбин подходит ко второму отсеку. Чувство узнавания откликается внутри слабым эхом.<br/>- Возможно, это потому, что данный экземпляр принёс именно ты. Возможно, причина в чём-то другом, - Минхо старается выражаться мягче, в другое время Чанбин бы оценил. - Но я никогда не видел подобного превращения, и даже по внутренней структуре оно максимально приближено к... к человеку.</p>
<p>Возможно ли скопировать мельчайшую асимметрию лица? Редкие медовые крапинки по ободу коричневой радужки, которые не разглядишь сходу, даже зная, куда смотреть? Нервное постукивание пальцев друг о друга? </p>
<p>- Это восст... оно, да. Оно восстанавливается каждый раз в исходную форму, за которую приняло, ну, сам видишь, что, - Минхо тоже нервно тарабанит пальцами по широкому поручню, тянущемуся вдоль всего смотрового экрана.<br/>- Кого, - негромко поправляет его Чанбин. - Сам видишь кого.<br/>- Как угодно, - не спорит Минхо. - Оставлю вас, чайник кипит. Кстати, оно знает, как тебя зовут.</p>
<p>Возможно ли скопировать не только строение биологической клетки, не только химические связи и электрический ток в нервных волокнах? Возможно ли, чтобы копированию поддавалось вообще всё? Чанбин, не отрываясь, смотрит, как медленно оборачивается вокруг своей оси то, что он принёс зажатым в кулаке неделю назад - кусок, вырванный из гауны в форме стража с несуществующим номером и невозможной улыбкой. То, что было этим куском. Оборот заканчивается и глаза через экран смотрят прямо на него.<br/>- Минхо? Черён? - немного позорно звать кого-то сейчас, но страх накатывает внезапно, словно он один на один с кошмаром и совершенно без оружия. Что недалеко от истины. - Кто-нибудь?</p>
<p>“Кто-нибудь” не мигает и медленно, так же, как до этого кружилось в невесомости своей клетки, поднимает руку, касаясь пальцем стекла. Чанбин старается не смотреть, но нервозность растекается по телу и не даёт сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме знакомого лица, знакомого взгляда, знакомо полуоткрытого рта. Да что ты такое, отчаянно бьётся мысль, что ты, мать твою, такое.</p>
<p>       ч  а  н  б  и  н </p>
<p>В конце последней линии его имени палец останавливается и у Чанбина ощущение, что он давит на стекло, а как будто в самое сердце. Выдержать это ещё хотя бы секунду не получается.</p>
<p>- Пилотам нельзя, но я всё равно добавил, мы никому не скажем, - от чашки, которую протягивает Минхо, пахнет лекарствами, сеном и спиртом. - Ну как, пообщались?<br/>- Против гауны твоё тупое чувство юмора вообще не сработает, - мрачно бубнит Чанбин, отказываясь от чая. <br/>Минхо равнодушно пожимает плечами. Против гаун вообще мало что работает, кому как не им это знать. От его собственной кружки тоже тащит спиртом, причём намного сильнее, и Чанбина слегка мутит.<br/>- Сообщить тебе, если оно начнёт говорить? Звать маму? Требовать девочек и последний альбом Нирваны?<br/>- Не нужно, - качает головой Чанбин. - Я больше не приду.<br/>Ему никто не верит и он сам себе - меньше всех. </p>
<p>Чеён по-прежнему лежит на его койке - на этот раз в обнимку с Чэвон, чёрные и рыжие пряди путаются на подушке и в пальцах, а сонное дыхание можно услышать, только если замереть и запретить сердцу стучать так громко. Чэвон было бы проще летать с Феликсом, но, как и сёстры Ли, эти двое предпочитают разные способы приносить пользу обществу - Феликс привязан к радистам так же, как Черён к лабораторным колбам. Может, это тоже такой побочный эффект близнецовости, потому что наблюдается повсеместно - один имеет выраженную склонность к полётам и никакой боязни открытых пространств, второй всегда предпочитает помещения поменьше и народу побольше. Единственное исключение в виде Йеджи, то и дело устраивающей Хёнджину гонки вокруг станции чуть ли не после каждого боевого вылета - для души, не для спасения жизни - только подтверждает это правило. </p>
<p>Чанбин накрывает обеих одеялом, раздумывая, улечься к ним третьим или просто занять одну из двух свободных коек. Мисс Лэнгли с плаката на стене смотрит на него чуть насмешливо и с абсолютным превосходством в нарисованных синих глазах.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Гравитация</b>
  </p>
</div><i>В последнюю ночь тоже шёл дождь - мне хотелось так думать, нравилось думать, что над нами, запертыми в ограниченном пространстве станций, кораблей или своих стражей, тоже может собираться не только предчувствие гибели. Хотелось думать, что вода, не дистиллированная, не сцеженная из систем очистки по сотому разу, может падать где-то так же свободно, как когда-то на нашей родной планете, давно переставшей для нас такой быть. Он спросил, верю ли я в судьбу, и, пока я придумывал в меру язвительный ответ, наклонился слишком близко, чтобы-</i><p>Между внутренним поясом и последней обитаемой станцией тянутся тысячи и тысячи километров пустоты и всё равно это лишь немногим дальше Юпитера. Луна с этого расстояния представляется крохотной сверкающей точкой рядом с чуть более ярким пятном Земли. Чанбин ждёт разрешения на вход, разглядывая двери шлюза, покрытые царапинами и частыми сколами. </p>
<p>“тут подозрительно тихо”<br/>“может, они готовят вечеринку-сюрприз”<br/>“ага, с гауной вместо рождественского поросёнка, хахах”<br/>“рождественская бывает индейка, балда”<br/>“сама дура”<br/>“от дуры слышу”</p>
<p>Чанбин не сводит глаз с некоторых, особенно длинных и ровных, царапин.</p>
<p>“28й, допуск активирован”<br/>“понял, принято”<br/>“зафиксирован повышенный радфон, в остальном тишина на всех диапазонах. будьте осторожны”<br/>“понял, принято”</p>
<p>Чеён, понимая его первее, чем мысль формулируется в слова, отходит ко второму шлюзу, оставляя Чэвон роль наблюдателя. Их взаимное “дура-сама дура” действует успокаивающе, помогает выровнять дыхание и успокоить вдруг бешено заколотившееся сердце. В гулкой, пыльной тишине внутренних помещений кажется, что тут нет ничего, но, даже когда Чеён заканчивает осмотр своей части и бодро докладывает, что “корабельный ангар пуст, жилые отсеки по нулям, никаких следов борьбы”, Чанбин спускается ещё ниже, под технические этажи, к самому сердцу этого места.</p>
<p>“камон, чанбини, а то рыжая там с тоски помрёт”<br/>“поговори так, когда вернёмся”<br/>“оу-оу-оу!”<br/>"28й, отвечайте”</p>
<p>Она смотрит, хотя у гаун нет глаз, и слышит, хотя нет и ушей, и знает, что он стоит прямо перед ней, потому что единственное, что умеют гауны - находить  жизнь и уничтожать её. </p>
<p>“28, отвечайте!”<br/>“чанбини..?”</p>
<p>Она смотрит, слышит, знает и успевает на долю секунды быстрей - спасает только реакция стража, напрямую подключённого сразу и к центру и к нервной системе пилота. В разлетающихся осколках того, что было кому-то домом долгие годы, Чанбин видит изменения, видит, как гауна трансформируется, и он рад этому, потому что это что-то означает, что-то важное, только он не знает, что. </p>
<p>“7 0 2 й з д е с ь”</p>
<p>Не хватает скорости реакции, мешают мельтешащие обломки и забитый шумами эфир, сквозь который пробиваются голоса Чеён и чьи-то ещё, отказывает питание в одной из рук стража - мелочь, на которую не обратил внимания, теперь возвращается в двойном размере.</p>
<p>“7 0 2 й з д е с ь” </p>
<p>- Скажи мне, - сквозь зубы повторяет Чанбин. - Всегда одно и то же. Скажи мне, ну же!</p>
<p>“7 0 2 й з д е с ь а т а к у ю”</p>
<p>У него мутится в голове и глазах, потому что гауна должна убивать сразу, а эта ломает стража, словно куклу, и опутывает собой всё внутри. Сморгнув, Чанбин не понимает, жив он ещё или уже нет, потому что видит перед собой Джисона и весь здравый смысл летит к чёрту. Всё летит к чёрту и где-то очень далеко падает дождь, мерцают мягким розовым светом звёзды и немыслимое притяжение подчиняет себе всё, потому что это всё оно и есть. <br/>- ч  а  н  б  и  н<br/>- Вот видишь, - воздух стремительно уходит наружу через разбитые сочленения и треснувшее стекло. - Сука, ну почему так-то. Почему так?<br/>Медовые искры в глазах разлетаются фейерверком, когда становится нечем дышать, но Джисон - живой, настоящий (так хочется думать, даже если правда на самом деле абсолютно иная) - повторяет прошлое,  наклоняясь к нему, и это последнее, что Чанбин помнит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Второй раз, - Уджин вкалывает какую-то чудную смесь, от которой начинает кружиться голова и зудят кончики пальцев, - да ты везунчик. <br/>Тусклый потолок то и дело плывёт рябью и очень хочется закрыть глаза и провалиться обратно в ничто.<br/>- Несколько дней ещё побудешь тут, а потом приступим к активному восстановлению, - улыбка у Уджина мягкая и добрая. - Больше я ничего не знаю! <br/>Он уходит от вопросов и растерянного из-за лекарств и общего сумбура в голове Чанбина, неплотно прикрывая за собой дверь медблока, но собраться с мыслями всё равно не получается.<br/>- Ты. Мерзкий. Эгоистичный. Придурочный. Со. Чанбин. - Чеён выплёвывает слова как пули из ружья. - Ещё раз так сделаешь.... ещё раз так, и я... Я сама тебя прибью!<br/>- А то разве не ты была? - пытается пошутить Чанбин, но и сам понимает, что не очень удачно. - Ладно, извини.<br/>Чеён возвышается над ним, грозно сведя брови и стиснув губы в узкую полоску, а потом совершенно по-детски шмыгает носом и укладывается рядом под пахнущее лекарствами одеяло, неловко пихая прямо в сломанное ребро.<br/>- Не хочу знать, что там было, - глухо бормочет она Чанбину в шею. - Что, кто, ничего не хочу. <br/>- Там был он.<br/>- Не хочу! - снова шмыгает. - Но Хёвон тогда вывела изображение с экрана твоего стража на главный комп центра, а с него уже и нам, мы все всё видели. Ты знаменитость. Теперь наши вовсю делают ставки насчёт того, что ты теперь тоже наполовину гауна или нет.<br/>- Вы больные, что ли?! - искренне возмущается Чанбин. - Сто пудов твоя идея была.<br/>- Не-а, Хёнджина, - сонно смеётся Чеён. - Он тут вчера дежурил и ему приснилось, что из тебя лезут щупальца, но сон, говорит, такой правдивый был, что ужас-ужас.<br/>Где-то внутри живота подозрительно булькает, пока до Чанбина не доходит, что это смех - поднимается к горлу и с хрипом (ребро болит, и не только оно) вырывается наружу.<br/>- Кстати, я ещё поспрашивала про стражей, - Чеён явно собирается поспать прямо здесь и сейчас, несмотря на некоторые очевидные неудобства. - До 650-х были серийные.<br/>- А дальше? - выждав с минуту и не дождавшись продолжения, спрашивает Чанбин. - Чеён? Пёрышко?<br/>- Сам ты Пёрышко, - Чеён сильнее сжимает его в объятиях, прежде чем снова задремать. - А дальше пошли экспериментальные и всё засекречено.</p>
<p>От неё идёт приятное родное тепло и, если бы не слюни, то было бы даже уютно. Очень не хватает мисс Лэнгли на периферии, но надо просто пару дней подождать, а потом активное, как сказал Уджин, восстановление, а значит, снова родная каюта, родной бардак и синий насмешливый взгляд со стены. И вопросы, ответы на которые надо искать самому, потому что вряд ли кто-то пустит его к военным секретам, охраняемым так же жёстко, как и генные разработки. Вряд ли кто-то расскажет, почему экспериментальное снаряжение оказалось на корабле, решившем покинуть систему в поисках других альтернатив. Вряд ли кто-то объяснит, была ли встреча с гауной на покинутой станции случайностью и если да, то почему она приняла такую форму, а если нет, то вопросов ещё больше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты знаешь, я добил-таки первый образец, - радостно хвалится Минхо, когда Чанбин заглядывает к нему через несколько дней после выписки. - Зато второй показывает чудеса эволюции.<br/>Пустующий теперь отсек больше не светится и выглядит немногим унылей поверхности стандартного астероида. Во втором гауна, сохраняющая частью свою форму, частью человеческую, медленно кувыркается в невесомости и держится так, чтобы всё время смотреть на Чанбина.<br/>- Привет? - неуверенно говорит Чанбин, прикладывая ладонь к экрану со своей стороны.<br/>- Оно не слышит тебя сейчас, - хмыкает Минхо. - Но явно слышало, когда вы были на задании. Надо сверить записи, отойду, заодно чайник поставлю. Может, они как рой...? Разумные машины, всё-таки? Коллективный разум? Разум коллективного убийцы? Убийцы коллективного разума? Хех.<br/>Его задумчивое бормотание всё сильнее перемежается научными терминами и гасится о стены, пока не затихает совсем. Чанбин старается не отводить взгляда, помня, как смотрел на того, другого, и на настоящего - давно, но чувства по-прежнему в памяти и с этим ничего не поделать - и не сразу замечает, что гауна снова выводит пальцем неровные линии.</p>
<p>7 0 2  й з д е с ь </p>
<p>И снова линии.</p>
<p>ч а н б и н</p>
<p>И прикладывает свою ладонь к стеклу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---<br/><i>Я знал, что вряд ли смогу что-то изменить. Но он изменить мог - всё. Наверное, именно поэтому я не прекращаю искать и верю, что это ещё не конец. </i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>